Lily & Lovegood
by Stasia Ravenclaw
Summary: Luna explains to 10 year old Liliana Malfoy-Potter about her namesakes.


_Intro: My first ever HP One-Shot_

 _ **Lily and Lovegood**_

It was an amazing summer day. Ten year old Liliana Malfoy-Potter was planting lilies in the garden, when there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled brightly at the person who was standing there.

"Hi Auntie Luna, did you come to see me?"

Luna just looked at her all dreamy. "Yes Lilypad, I was just wondering if we could have some tea and chat a little," she said.

Lily nodded, got up, and followed her Auntie Luna over to the table where there was tea and biscuits. Luna gestured for Lily to sit, so she did.

"What did you wanna talk to me about Auntie Luna?" Lily asked, as they started to drink their tea.

"Lilypad, I asked your parents, when they named me your Godmother, if they would let me tell you this story when you were old enough and I think I'm ready to tell you," she responded, a few seconds later.

"What story?" Lily asked, looking at Luna confusingly.

"The story of your namesakes of course," Luna said, smiling at her.

"Really? You're actually gonna tell me it now?" Lily's eyes widened as she replied; she had been wanting to know this story for a while.

Luna just nodded and took a deep breath. _"_ The story begins with your Dad's Mum. I'm sure you know that she was named Lily right?"Lily nodded, so Luna continued, " Lily Evans-Potter was your Grandmum. She was a very bright witch, but something very horrible happened. When your Dad was about fifteen months old the Dark Lord attacked your Grandparent's house."

Lily gasped, but said nothing more and nodded to her Auntie to continue. "Your Grandad was killed first, while your Grandmum ran to your Dad's room. The Dark Lord followed her there and demanded your Grandmum to move, so he could kill your Dad. Your Grandmum refused to move, so he killed her too."

Lily started to cry, so Luna asked her if she wanted to stop there for now, but she shook her head no and so Luna continued on. "After he killed your Grandmum he tried to kill your Dad with the Killing Curse, but failed because of an ancient ritual. When your Grandmum sacrificed herself for your Dad she poured all her love into him, which shattered the Dark Lord and he disappeared for many years."

Luna paused and asked Lily if her Dad had told her his past, about the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. Lily just nodded then Luna said, "We can go on to my namesake then."

Luna took a sip of tea and ate a biscuit, while she watched as Lily absorbed all she told her so far, then continued, "I met your Dad in his fifth year at Hogwarts; your Auntie Ginevra introduced us actually." Lily just smiled. "Your Auntie Ginevra was so nice to me even when everyone else thought I was weird and called me Loony. She became one of my best friends our third year, but I really never talked to your Dad much until my fourth year, his fifth year.

"We became friends pretty quick, as he saw me for who I was and never thought of me as Loony. That was the year we had another evil teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts and she wasn't teaching us what we needed to know because the Ministry was afraid if we were able to defend ourselves that we would try to take down the Ministry, which was not true at all. So your Dad, your Auntie Hermione, and Uncle Ron went against many school rules and formed a secret club, we all called it Dumbledore's Army after our Headmaster, your older brother's namesake.

"Your Dad was so brilliant at defense, he taught me and many others to fight because the Dark Lord had returned the year before and the Ministry didn't believe your Dad. The school year was almost up, but then your Dad got a floo call from your Godfather's House Elf letting him know your Dad's Godfather was kidnapped and taken off to the Ministry, which was not true at all. So your Dad, Auntie Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Neville, Auntie Ginevra and I we all went to free him."

Luna paused there to sip some more tea, but soon continued, "When we arrived at the Ministry we realized we were tricked and we had to fight off many Death Eaters. Sirius lost his life that day, but the rest of us survived. After that year we fought the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord two more times, before we finally won the war. All of us have stayed the best of friends.

"Your parents started dating in their sixth year but didn't go public until after the war when they got married and had James and Albus, then you. I was there the day you were born and when they asked me if I would be your Godmother, and asked me if they could name you after me, I was honored. Since then we've all lived peacefully, and I wouldn't change the past for anything because if I did, I wouldn't be here talking to my Goddaughter and having the best day I could have possibly had, because I was able to share this amazing story with you, Lilypad."

"I'm so happy that you told me this story, I'll never forget it and I'm also honored you're my Godmother, you're the best!" Lily told her. She got up and went and gave her Auntie Luna a hug and kissed her on the cheek in thanks. her,

*The End*


End file.
